hawk and doves
by walkingonempty
Summary: Team 7 are the only ones he left behind. Team Taka, Sasuke, mentions of one-sided SasukeKarin.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters; they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't get any money from this. Inspired by**

 ** _Shippuden_ episode 431.**

 **Author's notes/ warnings: Some disturbing imagery and rape parallels, inspired by episode 431. Also, there are some mentions of unrequited SasukeKarin. This chapter is a slightly revised version of a drabble I wrote earlier. Next chapter will probably feature Jugo.**

* * *

Until death, he has consumed her; now dying, she knows she will only leave behind gnawed-upon bones.

...

Sasuke never touches her; this Karin likes. Karin does not like people touching her.

( _or biting her; karin does not like people biting her._ _one time she had complained when she felt a man's erection brush up against her back as he bit into her neck. she was told to be glad she wasn't being forced to earn her keep in other ways. also, had she started bleeding yet? she needed to breed soon so her children can help the village too_ )

Sasuke, though, is the only one Karin lets touch-bite. He never touches her other than to lap up her healing gift like a lazy jungle cat though. Funny how things work.

…

Karin stumbles down through the forest. The boys with her—not teammates they always make her remember—have bitten her like piranhas rushing a hunk of meat, leaving only when they have eaten to the bone. Karin falls and looks at her arm and scowls. Her body is just a body, Karin reminds herself, it doesn't matter her body looks like.

( _or what people do to her body; it doesn't matter because she cannot stop them so they pin her down and bite further and further up her thigh_ )

Bite-marks cut in like teeth of a jacksaw through her skin ( _again and again and again and again_ ). Teeth have taken her body and marked it as their own. It doesn't matter what Karin wants. It only matters what she can do. Her body is a tool that belongs to others, and she, Karin, is nothing other than a body.

When the bear comes, Karin fully expects it to eat her. Humans have done no differently.

But in the end, Karin is not devoured. A boy falls from the sky and fights the bear off like he knows what he is doing. He is a boy though—not just a body like her—because he is powerful enough to keep others as well as himself from being eaten to the bone.

( _she knows what bones look like; sometimes she fails to heal and corpses are left with stiffened jaws still holding onto her body. she is the one who pries off these bodies and burns them, leaving crumbled bones. she wonders who will bury her bones when she dies or if they'll just lie there_ )

And he is beautiful, or his skin is beautiful and creamy and unscarred, and he does not try to hurt Karin. Karin stares as light rings on his dark hair and looks at his smooth arms. No one has bitten him ever far as she can tell.

( _unless he's hiding his scars. she hides her marked body like that will stop them from finding it. despite this, life has taught her clothes are easily torn_ )

"Earth Scroll; that's the same as us," the boy says, " see you later then."

He leaps away, black hair fluttering so she can see a glimpse of pale, unscarred neck.

"Wait," Karin whispers.

Two hours later, her teammates come back. This time, when they bite her, she bites back. _Hard_.

…

Karin is not surprised when Sasuke walks away the last time.

As he leaves, Karin gurgles up blood. Danzo lies dead beside her. There hadn't been an erection when Danzo had pressed up against her, but Karin still had not liked him touching her. It had felt too much like being held down, teeth forcing in further and further up her thighs. Karin thinks she probably die here, clothes-torn and body-turned-bones left decaying in the open.

Nobody to burn and bury her body-turned-bones.

Right now, she is dying and not of use to anyone, and Karin is nowhere near stupid enough to expect help on this earth.

Just one time, though, Karin wishes Sasuke would touch her.

He does not. Karin is not surprised.


End file.
